EarthBound 3
EarthBound 3: Giegue Strikes Back! (Known in Asian territories as ''Mother 4: Gyiyg's Revenge! ''is an RPG game created by BreakfastSquad, HAL Labratory INC., and Shigesato Itoi and published by Fantendo for the The Wii U on September 12, 2014. The game follows the story of Uwii, Jamie, Frank, and Itoi's war against Giegue and his minions, which consists of various robots, aliens, and mind-controlled people and animals. Story (from the instruction manual included with the Japanese box) Uwii is a young boy who lives in Bounarth (Maza). One night, he hears an explosion outside. When he goes to see it, he is told to change into his regular clothes. Uwii puts on his baseball cap, and goes outside to check it out. What he finds is astonishing: an alien spaceship crashed on a nearby hill. When he looks at it, there seems to be no survivors. But little does he know, he must go from Earth to space and back again to save the world from the evil Giegue. Main Characters * Uwii: The main character. He likes baseball so much that he can use baseball bats and baseball gloves as weapons. His favorite food is Bacon. He is the only playable character that can use PK Friends. * Jamie: The second playable character. She spent time in a restraunt as a chef, and can use Frying Pans as weapons. She has the second-largest amount of PSI abilities. * Frank: The third playable character. He can't use PSI, but he can fix weapons during the night and equip them. Frank can use guns, slingshots, cannons, Pencil Rockets and Bottle Rockets. * Itoi: The final playable character. Has the largest amount of PSI abilities, including PK Starstorm and PK Quake (PK Ground.) He is a strange boy from the land of Whonos Eware. He trains every night to obtain PSI. * Mecha Kraken: The penultimate boss in Cave of The Present before the Giegue + Teddy battle. Is the creature that helps Giegue work on the Devil's Machine. * Giegue.: The cosmic destroyer, who is, as the mind-controlled Teddy says, "The hivemind of the world." Is working on the Devil's Machine. * Teddy: A former singer at the Live House. Controlled by Giegue, and given PSI. * Mr. Saturn: Returns from Mother 2, and is found in Saturn Valley. Bosses * The Starman Jr. (Maza): The first boss in the game. The Mr. Saturn will create a PSI Shield around Uwii, and then use PK Starstorm Omega. Has 100 HP. Plays a remix of Battle Against a Machine. * Flaming Salamander (Crash Site Cave)*: Has 300 HP, and knows PK Fire Alpha. After being defeated, he will open up the way to the first Vision area, Crash Site. Plays a remix of the Sanctuary Guardian theme, like any other Vision Guardian. * Fungui (Podunk Hallow)*: Has 600 HP, and knows PSI Hypnosis, PSI Lifeup, PSI Brainshock, PSI Flash, and PSI Mushroom. After being defeated, he will open up the way to the second vision area, the Podunk Ruins. * Kuron Master (Whonos Eware Kuron Training): While training in the art of Kuron, Itoi is told by the Kuron Master that Itoi must clone himself. The boss will not attack, and Itoi must transform into the Kuron Master to end the battle. * Starman Ultra (Alien Temple)*: Has 900 HP, and knows PK Fire Gamma, PK Thunder Gamma, PK Freeze Gamma, and PK Wave Delta. Can also summon Starmen. After being defeated, he opens the way to the Sacred Grove, the third vision area. * Rocky (Collesuem)*: Has 1,200 HP, and knows no PSI. However, he can squish the party, doing 400 damage and paralyzing them. After being defeated, he opens the way to the fourth vision area, the Collesuem Break Room. * Mecha Kraken (Cave of The Present): As said before, Mecha Kraken controls the Earth. He can use a flame-shooting attack (PK Fire Omega), Trying to mind-control the player (PK Flash Omega), Concentrating PSI energy (PK Beam Omega, Thunder Omega, Then Flash Gamma), Driving a character insane (PSI Magnet Gamma), and Shooting a beam of ice (PK Freeze Omega.) * Giegue. (Phase 1): Attacks the players with Friends Omega, Flash Omega, Fire Omega, Beam Omega, Thunder Omega, Freeze Omega, Magnet Gamma, Gamma, Wave Omega, and Psychokinsis. * Giegue (Phase 2): Giegue exits his chamber.Giegue can use PK Rockin' Omega, Flash Omega, Lifeup Omega, Healing Omega, and a swinging attack. If the player waits around long enough while Giegue heals, Giegue can heal up back to the first phase. After defeating him. * Giygas (Phase 3): Giygas is invincible in this form, and the command 'Remember' will open up. If the player uses 'Remember', The Mr. Saturns, the Rogue Starmen, The Tendas, some Chinatown guys, * Giygas Released Versions EarthBound 3 / Mother 4 (Contains EarthBound 3 disc version) EarthBound 3 EarthBound Anniversary Edition (Contains the EarthBound 3 Soundtrack and the EarthBound 3 Player's Guide.) Mother 4 Special Edition Wii U (Comes with a Giegue Wii U Gamepad Case and Mother 4 pre-installed, as well as the Player's Guide AND the Mother 4 Soundtrack, and also Mother 1+2 as a VC title on the Wii U.) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mother Games Category:Mother (series)